I love your ears! crappy title good story
by MoufMouf13
Summary: Kagome's friends Jessie and Emily end up in the Futal Era with the whole gang.One short tempered, sarcastic and easily distracted teen the Inu gang and one flirtatious hard headed teen Seshy a interesting adventure what could go wrong? inuXoc SeshyXoc
1. Chapter 1Magic well

**Hi Moufmouf here! so.. this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think of it so far :) I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 magic well's

It was a gorgeous spring afternoon me and my friend Emily walked to Kagome's to bring her the work she had missed while being sick.. again. somethings fishy about that whenever someone asks her grandfather about her, he brings up some crazy sickness or one of kagome's close and slightly worried and and suspicious friend, i've decided to find out from the source whats going on.

" Jessie why are we here?" my friend Emily whined, she had short hair that was always being dyed a different colour she wasn't the biggest Kagome fan they just didn't get along. " because we need to give Kagome her work and i wanna make sure she's okay. I knocked on the door Kagome's mother answered the door. " Hi miss Higurashi we're here to see Kagome" i chirped happily while Emily continued to glare and me. "ah yes she's in the back where the shrine is come in girls" she welcomed us in I walked straight to the back ,Emily dragging her feet behind me.

I loved it out here, the old well and tree always made me feel so at home, i scanned the area for Kagome but didn't see her. My brow furred were is she?her mom said she was out here. "Well she's not here lets go!" Emily tried to pull me away to leave but i refused i was gonna find out what was really going on with Kagome. I walked towards the old well house Emily sighed dramatically behind me but followed.

I opened the doors but saw nothing "come on this place is giving me the creeps" Emily whispered and left toward the exit, but i stayed where I was, I had this strange feeling coming from the well,deciding to walk towards it to inspect it further I tripped in the falling into the well. I let out a yelp. 'Great now i'm stuck in here this could only happen to me.' a sigh of frustration escaping my lips. I called to emily, but no answer. "EMILY! HELP" i yelled a little louder. EMILY POTTER I FELL IN THE WELL!" I yelled at the top of my lunges still nothing now having the patience that I do I was not impressed or pleased. "POTTER GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMNED THING!" i screamed using her nickname due to the fact she doesn't always respond to her actual name she will respond to almost anything except for emily, that is something i've tested in class. I kicked the side of the well in frustration which in retrospect wasn't the brightest thing to do, the string of curse words that followed where proof of that. Not really wanting to be stuck in a well all day I decided to try and climb out. with much effort i succeeded. "YES!" I screamed triumphantly and began doing my happy dance on spot. Someone cleared there throat i opened my eyes to see a small group of roughly 5 people staring at me like i was insane or an idiot or just in confusion, one of them happened to Kagome . "Jessie?" she questioned, "Kagome!"i squealed " Ohh i have your homework, how are you are you ok? You felling alright? " i rambled on kagome just giggled knowing what i was like she shook her head how did you get here?" she asked. i raised a brow " i walked" said stating the obvious. Taking in my surroundings i realized i was no longer in kagome's well house. " where are we?" i asked spinning around to get a good look of where I was. " I have something to tell you Jessie" Kagome said in a serious tone. " alright?" I nodded to tell her to continue. "Well its like this" she began.

**So what do you think? Sorry its short but its like 1 in the morning so..ya .Please review and tell me what you think all criticism is welcome :) and i'll update the next pard soon :) Thanks Moufmouf.**


	2. Chapter 2explanations

***Moufmouf here with a new chap woo! And I do not own Inuyasha, Jessie and Emily are real people i'm supposed to write what would happen if the inu world was real with them in it. :)***

chapter 2 explanations, more well falling and Ramen fight.

_**Jessie's POV**_

Kagome explained that the well somehow managed to transport me to Feudal Japan Era, like it did for her. Every thing slowly began to make sense. "so thats why you mis so much school" i asked she nodded her head " I'm sorry I didn't tell you i really am its just..." "I understand Kagome its okay" i responded with an understanding smile.

One of the others approached me he was wearing a purple robe with black sleeves he was cute. " Ahh so you are one of Kagome's friends i am Miroku will you do the honours of baring my children?" I froze as my face turned bright red. "Wh-what?" I managed to squeak out. The girl with long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail hit him with some sort of huge boomerang thing and did she look ticked off. "lecherous monk and i'm Sango nice too meet you " she extended her hand which I shook "hi i'm Jessie nice to meet you" I smiled, something jumped up to me startling me till i realized it was a little boy." And i'm Shippo" the little boy greeted gleefully Shippo had a bow in his hair and a cute fluffy tail. "Awww you are so cute!" I pinched his cheeks " I just wanna keep you" i said hugging him " i'm not cute" Shippo said crossing his arms with a small blush spreading across his cheeks "Oh right of corse" I giggled "hey don't forget i'm here ya know" the guy in the red Kimono complained "and that grumpy guy over there is Inuyasha" Shippo said pointing at him. "Hi" I waved happily at him he grunted in response " Inuyasha don't be rude" Kagome chastised "Oh so your Kagome's boyfriend nice to meet you" remembering what some of the girls had said about her having a boyfriend I was a little hurt she didn't tell me but its fine I can see why she didn't not easy to explain this one, I extended my hand. "Wh- n-no we're n-not" Kagome stuttered "Ya like i would date her" Inuyasha huffed " Hey whats so wrong with me huh?" Kagome yelled at him " I didn't mean ..you're impossible" Inuyasha groaned "are they always like this?" I wondered aloud "yup" Sango said the others just nodded their heads.

We watched as they argued back and forth I plopped on the ground to watch. They both turned to me" What are you looking at?" they said in unison " watching" I stated "I can see that " Inuyasha said sarcastic then it hit me I walked up to him "why are you wearing fake ears?" I asked "their my real ears genius" " unhun sure" i scoffed I flicked one to prove it "OW Whad ya do that for?" He said rubbing his ear " so their real?" " no duh their real are you an idiot or something?" he yelled at me now normally I would have coward at someone yelling at me but this guy had fluffy ears coming out of his head for heavens sake" Cute" I said then continue to play with them " Your like a Neko" I pinched his cheek he was kinda too cute " Why does everyone do that? Get off me you damned crazy girl!" he yelled grabbing me by my wrist I flinched. "sorry" i whispered back. "feh" he responded " you okay?" Kagome walked over to us "Ya fine" Kagome cut him off " not you" "Jessie?" "mhmm" I nodded my head and turned to Inuyasha "sorry" I apologized again "don't apologize to him" Kagome patted my shoulder and glared at Inuyasha for scaring me " No it was my fault" I gave a small smile " see now thats all sorted out lets eat" Inuyahsha said walking away. " you sure your alright i mean it is a lot to take in" Kagome said looking at me skeptically" Yai'm good, ..now dog boy said something about food? Lets eat!' I exclaimed Kagome laughed "same old Jessie" " Yup now come on i'm starved"

_**Emily's POV**_

" Jessie you coming?" I sighed whats taking her so long? I walked back into the well house I looked around "Jess where are you?" nothing "If your trying to scream not gonna work...haha you got me now come on out" this is ridiculous i looked around did she fall in the well, I wouldn't put it past that girl to trip and fall in the well. I looked into the well it was dark "Jessie you down there?" I felt a cold wind coming from the well creepy I have too find Jessie and get out of here, why am I even here? I looked a little closer down the well and fell down. ow..well she's not here how am I supposed to get out of here now? I pulled myself out of the well and saw that I was now in a clearing, I must have hit my head when I fell, well a little exploring couldn't hurt I began to walk to wards the tree's .

After a couple of hours I could hear some voices I walked closer to investigate "now just shut up you stupid little child" I heard an annoying voice "But master Jaken its true" I saw a little girl walking with some sort of small green hermit, they were following a tall and if i might add handsome man. I tried to get closer but ended up stepping on a twig making it crack. Before I could move the man was right in front of me I gulped at his proximity. "Why are you following me" he asked in a nonchalant voice but you could see the threat in his eye's " umm i-i wasn't i just saw you" the green thing i guess was named Jaken spoke " why don't you just kill her me lord?" he asked wait what kill? Oh crap! " no this one has a certain aura that I find intriguing" and with that he began to walk away I felt the strangest need to follow so I did.

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Drop the Ramen dog boy!" Jessie yelled at inuyasha " what no way its mine back off and would you stop calling me that!" Jessie and Inuyasha have been fighting over the last bowl of Ramen for a while now Jessie sure did love noodles. "I warned him to give it to her" I shook my head at the two wondering why I am friends friends with two immature short tempered people. I'm glad she's here though it will be nice having a friend from my Era here, I smiled knowing things were about to became more interesting i heard a thump and saw that Jessie had tackled Inuyasha to the ground to try and get the Ramen they were now wrestling on the ground to trying to reach the Ramen which had fallen a bit ways. I chuckled yup interesting.

***Whadda ya guys think like it? love it? hate it? Please dont forget to review :) ( it would make me update faster) and Is it sad that that Ramen thing would probibly actualy happen lol anyway thanks guys love MoufMouf :)***


	3. Chapter 3 hits, demons and sorrys

***MoufMouf here and I uploaded yey! Almost didn't write today but.. I did :) Again I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the rest of them but Emily and Jessie are based off of real people :)***

Chapter 3 – hits, demons and sorry

_**Emily's POV**_

Alright from what I've gathered from Jaken's constant complaining is that

very handsome man's name is Sesshomaru.

doesn't like me, feelings mutual annoying little toad.

3.I'm defenitly not at Kagome's anymore.

"But me Lord why does she have to follow us, one measly human was enough." Jaken skwaked, Sesshomaru waked him over the head with his sword sheath. finally Its about time! I've been wanting to smack that thing for a while now. "Jaken enough" Sesshomaru said coldly . The little girl smiled "hi i'm Rin" she giggled "Emily" I smiled back i'm not the biggest fan of kids but she seems nice enough "thats a funny name" she smiled up at me ,Emily a funny name? " It is?" i asked skeptically she nodded her head virtuously "Yup" she chirped. Odd child.

I've been following them for about a day and a half, I should probably aske where we are heading. I looked at Rin well its worth a shot "Do you know where we're heading?" she shook her head, awesome I thought sarcasticly. But since I have no idea where I am looks like I have no choice I glanced at Sesshomaru at least there's a good view i smiled to myself. I sighed I need to find Jessie that girl is probably so lost right now she has absolutely no sense of direction what so ever. I'm just hoping she hasn't fallen off a cliff or something. Jaken continued to grumble about how unfair it was that I was here and something about stupid humans thats it I hit him over the head "can you just shut up?" I growled "why you little.." he began "have you looked in the mirror you'r not exactly tall yourself" " why you stupid ungrateful girl" he shouted "you annoying little toad" I shot back.

_**Jessie's POV**_

I walked chatting with Kagome and Sango they were telling me about things called sacred jewel shards and this guy named Naraku "he sounds like one messed up dude" I commented Kagome nodded "And demons and stuff like thats is real and Inuyasha's a half-demon?" "yup" " That explains the ear's" I said glancing at Inuyasha " feh just remember I could kill you on spot" he said "unhun" I disregarded his comment but was still a little freaked out by the fact, but i'm not gonna tell him that his ego seems big enough as is. "speaking of demons do you feel that?" Miroku questioned "yes a strong demonic aura is near" Sango commented. We ended up following the aura and man was this thing huge.

It growled and sprang forward the other jumped out of the way Inuyasha taking Kagome with him I on the other hand forgot to move the demon pined me to the grounds I struggled to get free but this thing was strong " Hey ugly over here" Inuyasha called at it, it turned its attention to Inuyasha who was pulling out a sword from its sheath the demon got off of me and attacked Inuyasha. I layed stunned on the ground watching Inuyasha and the demon fight. The demon was obviously winning, inuyashas sword fell a few feet away from me I scrambled to my feet and grabbed it it looked bigger when he took it out but i didn't question it. Once I had the sword in my hands I lunged towards the demon hitting it in the leg. It forgot about Inuyasha and came towards me did not think this one through. It threw me against a tree nocking the wind out of me, before I could blink Inuyasha had used his claws and cut right through the demon. I sighed "are you ok?" I asked Inuyash "Are you stupid?" he yelled at me "What?"I asked in slightly confused and insulted tone. " One you don't move in the first place and get attacked by that thing then you get it after you again!" he yelled at me "Me? I saved your but back there why didn't you shred him like paper in the first place" I yelled back. "If you too are done" Miroku walked up to us. I turned back to Inuyasha "your bleeding" I walked up to him "are you sure your ok?" I repeated my earlier question "Feh of corse i'm fine why wouldn't I be" he said crossing his arms I didn't buy it half-demon or not he took a good beating, so i walked up to him and poked his stomach he bent over in pain "yeow what was that for?" He shouted "your hurt" I began to check him for any severe injuries . "i'll be fine now get off me" he said pushing me away I winced as pain shot through my arm. His eyes softened slightly. Kagome walked up to us "are you too okay?" She asked " Duh" Inuyasha huffed "ya" I nodded Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at me knowing that I was lying " then whyd you wince huh?" Inuyahsa said accusingly Kagome turned to me I sighed "really i'm fine nothing I cant handle" Kagome nodded knowing that i wouldn't back down from this. "At least let us tend to your wounds" Miroku said his tone of voice saying that there was no arguing the matter. "feh" inuyasha said walking away "alright" I agreed.

Miroku had bandaged me up apparently Inuyasha had healed already, and I thought that I was a fast healer. I kept trying to apologize to Inuyasha but hed only reply with a 'feh' or 'next time stay outta my way' which earned him a smack upside the head or a stomp on the food he was currently bouncing on one foot while holding the other "Whyd you do that for!" he yelled at me " for being a jerk, i'm trying to apologize here" "well stop and stop with the violence would ya?" I sighed "ok i'm" he put his hand over my mouth "I said stop apologizing." I mumbled a sorry he just glared "I said stop that" I wait to apologize again when Kagome walked up to us " whats going on here?" she questioned " Nutting" Inuyasha let go of my face Kagome looked at me suspiciously "Nothing" I smiled at her she nodded we began to walk back to the other's now deciding to annoy Inuyasha I took a breath looking at him challengingly "SORRY!" and ran " I SAID TO STOP THAT,YOU ANNOYING GIRL!" he yelled as he chased after me i'm pretty fast but I wasn't surprised that he caught up to mr bring a half-demon and all grabbed me by the hood of my sweater pulling me back a little " now what did i say" I gave him a sheepish smile "to stop aopoligizing" "right now are you gonna?" I shook head and let out an irritated growl looking down at my arm "so hows your arm?" he questioned "fine" I said slowly not trusting his sudden change in mood he nodded his head he picked up my arm which made me wince "still hurt?" I shook my head " its fine" I snatched my arm back, bad idea "ouch" I whispered and began walking back to the other's. "Whats up with her ?" I could hear inuyasha ask Kagome.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

She pulled her arm away from me wincing and letting out a small "ow" she walked back towards the other's "Whats up with her?" I asked Kagome she sighed "she doesn't trust much and doesn't like looking weak" she looked up at me " like someone else I know" she said under her breath "hey I heard that" I accused. She just shrugged her shoulders we began to walk back. Wonder why she don't trust? Stupid girl.

*** so whadya guys think? Not my best work but eh its kinda a filler but ya :) tell me what ya think Like ?Hate?Love it? Have a favourite character? Id love to know whos your fave. And if you have any ideas for this story please let me know and ill try and put them in :) And please Review it will get me to update and update faster and all critisisim is welcome :)* love you guys- Moufmouf***


End file.
